


Hellfire (Kankri Vantas x Female!Reader)

by M15F17_H34R7



Series: Homestuck {Songfics} [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, ITS NOT EVEN GOOD SMUT, WHY IS THIS GETTING SO MANY HITS, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M15F17_H34R7/pseuds/M15F17_H34R7
Summary: He's prepared to go to hell for her.





	

_C9nfite9r De9 9mnip9tenti (I c9nfess t9 G9d almighty)_

_6eatae Mariae semper Virgini (T9 blessed Mary ever Virgin)_

_6eat9 Michaeli archangel9 (T9 the blessed archangel Michael)_

_Sanctis ap9st9lis 9mnibus sanctis (T9 the h9ly ap9stles, t9 all the saints)_

 

It was his 21st birthday. His 11th sweep. The legal age for him to finally consume the Earthen beverage most enjoyed by humans. He should be out there, on the dance floor, enjoying the night with his carefree friends and acquaintances. It was his birthday, and he was the only one drinking soda. 

As his judging gaze swept the crowd, his eyes rested on the view of  the elder Ampora, Cronus, pouring a concoction into the already alcoholized punch. There was no doubt in Kankri’s mind that he was trying to confuse and trick a female, human or troll, into going home with him. Kankri’s own disgusted sigh rang in his ears as he turned his attention to the troll couple wildly “cutting it loose” on the dance floor. 

Latula Pyrope. He murmured her name softly on his tongue, as if testing it out for the first time, which he knew he wasn’t. How long had it been since he’d even spoken a word to the wild Libra? He exhaled with an annoyed expression evident on his features. For him, she wouldn’t even give the time of day. She was happy with her current matesprit anyway. 

Because it’d been forever since the wild skater girl had broken his heart, he’d moved on; strengthened his vow and got over the ache in his veins. But every once in awhile, he felt this twinge within his chest, like a small beacon of emotion trying to show through, and he didn’t like it one bit. In fact, every chance he got, he crushed it, trying to keep it from turning into something more. 

Of course, these feelings were restricted from the excitable Libra, and instead, the object of his affection had changed drastically. Kankri was amazed that he was able to get over Latula so quickly, having his first heartbreak flow past as easily as a summer breeze. It sort of frightened him, how he’d moved on to admiring another girl as if his feelings for Latula had never existed. He’d fought with and soon convinced himself that it was just a rush of hormones, and that this new infatuation would pass just as easily as it had with Latula.

His eyes scanned the dance floor again, resting on another familiar form leaning up against the wall opposite him, swaying gently to the music. A girl, clothed in flowing chiffon as opposed to the other females in the room, who’s clothing looked tight enough to strangle someone. A small smile found its way on his face as he watched her, a tired look overtaking his features. 

The more he observed her, the more it looked as if she was avoiding everyone in the room. Not that he could blame her. Most of the life forms in the cramped club were either point-blank drunk, or close enough to it. Kankri hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring at her small form until he made eye contact with her. Bright (e/c) eyes met with his crimson ones.

The red sweatered troll recoiled as if he’d been struck, never breaking eye contact with the (h/c) haired girl. She flashed him a smile, striding across the mess of thrusting and intoxicated bodies stumbling their way around the floor.   

(Y/N) (L/N). Her name. Kankri whispered it lowly under his breath, almost as quiet as he had murmured Latula’s. He decided then that he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Inhaling deeply, his chest tightened with an intense spasm, causing him to twitch violently. Trying to relax and “play it cool”, as Cronus said, he rolled his shoulders and leaned back against the wall, taking another drink of his soda to calm his nerves. He knew it wouldn’t help. 

Kankri found himself grinning stupidly under the slight coverage of the turtleneck that was his sweater. She was getting closer, and he couldn’t stop himself from being happy. Then, tragedy struck. But this time, tragedy had a name. Cronus Ampora. He offered her a drink. Specifically, a glass of the punch he had tainted with something. That sent Kankri off the deep end, especially since the violet blood knew somewhat of his attraction to the beautiful human girl. A burning feeling in his gut began to form... 

...until he felt it bubble into a sharp rage. Kankri watched from afar as Cronus tried to woo (Y/N), the dumbfounded troll almost literally begging her to “get out of here” with him; more fuel to the fire. 

The (h/c) girl brushed him off, taking the drink instead and continuing her path towards Kankri. Cronus watched in disappointment as his target disappeared into the crowd of people yet again.   

The seadweller shot Kankri a glare before he too, dissipated into the crowd. The red sweatered troll didn’t notice the approaching female until she began to speak to him. 

“Hello Kankri.” She greeted him with a sweet smile. A smile that was so bright and innocent, it could probably melt even the coldest of blood pumpers. And that was all it took   

He smiled at her, albeit a forced one, as his heart began beating an erratic pattern against his chest. Kankri’s hands fumbled with the soda can clenched there, his nervousness beginning to show immediately.

“S-Salutati9ns, (Y/N).” He murmured, cursing himself for stuttering.

He had lost his nerve already, and just because the (e/c) eyed girl had struck up a conversation. 

He found this whole situation very triggering, and subconsciously, he began toying with the whistle that hung around his neck.

“Ummm….trigger warnings include but not l-limited to: #proposition #dance-”

“Are y9u asking me t9 dance, Miss (Y/N)?” Kankri asked, raising a brow.

His own confidence scared him, but he would go with it anyway.

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

He stood there, staring at his bright red sneakers, trying to find enough courage to accept her proposal.

“Alright.” He squeaked, his the lower half of his face hiding in his sweater again.

She smiled, set down her odd colored drink, and took the troll’s hand while murmuring, “Trigger warning: #invasion of personal space.”

Swallowing his pride, and a little bit of his confidence, he allowed the (h/c) girl to lead him into the center of the mess called the dance floor. 

Smiling, she waved her hand in the air. Following her line of sight, he realized she was signaling the DJ, a human, as he had learned, who went by the name of Dave Strider. The male human flashed (Y/N) a sly grin and the music came to an abrupt stop. An upbeat, albeit slow song started to play, and all but four couples had abandoned the dance floor in favor of the bar. (Y/N) smiled brightly, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Kankri’s cheeks flushed a bright, candy red as he burrowed his face deeper into the neck of his sweater. She laughed, removing her arms from his neck to position his at her waist. His heart beat an erotic pace against his ribcage forced himself to avoid reaching for his whistle. He found this situation very triggering. 

She giggled mischievously and flashed him her trademark smile, pressing her chest against his slightly.   

His breath hitched in his throat. Her actions had a sort of… rising effect in his jeans. Kankri bit his lip until he tasted the bitter-sweet of his own blood. 

He had to get out of here. He could not allow himself to be tainted by these impure thoughts. 

His head began to spin wildly, even though they were barely swaying to the song. Just this one dance, just these innocent touches… Sinful...These were sinful. He was sinning. 

She rested her head against his broad chest, her arms draped around his neck precariously as they swayed to the beat of the music.

Kankri murmured quiet apologies and prayers of forgiveness under his breath and beneath the secure fabric of his sweater. He directed his gaze downward, examining the calm and peaceful on the face of the (h/c) haired girl. A small smile and a slightly pained sigh escaped his lips, causing his dancing partner’s eyes to snap open and glance at the red sweatered troll. 

“Is there something wrong Kankri?”

It was a simple question. Nothing to get riled up over. But the mention of his name from her mouth. It drove him wild. 

The song ended all too soon, yet not fast enough. When the serenade of musical notes ended, Kankri haphazardly pushed her away, careful to make sure she still retained her balance. His face was almost as red as his sweater. 

“Is everything all right, Kankri? You’re acting weird.”

He couldn’t listen to her right now. He couldn’t be here, with her. Bile rose and stung the back of his throat as he turned and sped away in a series of hurried footsteps. 

“Such lewd thoughts….” He murmured, running a palm across his forehead.

His skin was hot to the touch. 

He had finally made it far away from her. Surely a troll of his standing could control such simple cravings? He hid his ragged and sharp breaths beneath the fabric of his sweater, leaning against the wall for support. 

He cast a concerned glance back towards the dance floor, worried that the (h/c) female had followed. He was relieved, if only for a moment, to see her leaning against the DJ booth, talking with Dave. A sharp pang of jealousy pressed against his ribs, but it dissipated as soon as he saw her down that familiar colored drink. The one Ampora had given her.

A small panicked sound emerged from the back of his throat, despite his efforts to hold it back. His frenzied gaze glanced about the room until he spotted the sea dwelling violet blood looking eagerly upon the scene with lustful eyes. He felt as if he was going to vomit. 

Within mere minutes, (Y/N) was already stumbling about, and bumping into things, and that’s when the Ampora decided to strike. The Strider human had abandoned the music stand in favor of assisting the (h/c) girl who was currently giggling madly at nothing. Cronus strode over, taking the girl from Dave, who began clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Dave immediately began protesting, even trying to take his friend from the desperate-for-a-lay troll.

When people began looking in their direction, the troll decided that he should make a break for it. He shoved (Y/N) back into Strider’s hands, scurrying away like the coward he was. 

Kankri strode over to assist the human and his clearly intoxicated friend. Although he didn’t know the human that well, Dave must have trusted the candy-blooded troll enough as to ask him to take (Y/N) home. Kankri didn’t question as to why the Strider couldn’t take her home himself, only because he could smell alcohol on the latter’s breath, and driving while intoxicated was something Kankri himself could not tolerate. 

So, with great and belated difficulty, he managed to aid the female in stumbling out of the club, in turn tripping a few times himself. 

His car was one he had heard many call “eco-hipster”, purely because it was an economical supported smart car; in bright red, of course. It was a two passenger, and he had trouble getting the door open while keeping (Y/N) in her upright position.

When he finally did manage to get her seated in the vehicle, he pulled the rough fabric strip over her torso and buckled it. Heading over to the driver’s side, he opened his own door and sat in his seat, buckling his own seatbelt.

He close his eyes, only for a moment. 

A shuffling from the other side of the car caught his attention. His eyes shot open, revealing that (Y/N) had unlatched her seatbelt.

Sighing in irritation, he opted for leaning over her rather than getting out of the car and walking around again. His hands fumbled with the belt, when he felt her hands on his face. 

Her lips were soft and chaffed. He pondered how to react when he was struck with the stinging flavor of alcohol on her breath. It tasted like strawberries. 

 _So this is what sin feels like?_ Kankri’s thoughts wandered as the female refused to let up her grip on his turtleneck. She kissed him harder, pulling on the red fabric at the same time. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He shouldn’t be letting this happen. He was taking advantage of her.  

When she finally released his sweater, he shrank back into the driver’s seat, panting, with his face flushed a deep red. She was smiling stupidly, with her head cocked to the side and her (h/c) hair in a mess (Had he tangled her hair?). 

She shrugged off the seat belt, and crawled across the small car towards him, giving him an eyeful of her chest area.  His pale fingers dug into the sides of the seat when she straddled him, pinning him to the seat with her hips. His jeans tightened as he sucked in a harsh breath. 

She kissed him again.

All he could see and taste were (f/c), and strawberries. 

Her arms were slung lazily around his neck, and he just sat there in shock. Realization came to him like a brick to the face. She was kissing him, and he liked it.

He was sinning, and he was enjoying it. 

Hesitantly, his hands went to her waist, resting there. She stopped kissing him and sucked in a harsh breath. He kissed her, softly, his lips just barely grazing hers.

He decided it wasn’t a sin. (Y/N) was infatuated with him, even if he was just imagining it. For tonight, he could save her. No, he would save her. 

He would save her, he thought as he kissed her again; her mouth eagerly molding against his with little more expertise than his own. She would be his, just for tonight, if anything. He would indulge sin just this once. 

He would indulge sin, and he would enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a songfic with lyrics intermingled within the writing.  
> For original piece, look here: M15F17-H34R7.deviantart.com


End file.
